Motel Lovin'
by Mockingjay0014
Summary: See what happens when Damon and Elena are left in a Motel Room alone! Based on what I think is going to happen in 3x19! *Smut*
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Elena had just got inside the motel room, after a long day of drama in Denver. After they had Jeremy talk to Rose, Elena confessed what she had Damon do, of course Jeremy was furious that yet again Elena had made Damon mess with his head. She felt horrible about it and had no intention of actually doing it when Damon suggested that they go see him, but once she saw Kol there at his batting practice she realized her brother wasn't safe anywhere. She at least hoped in Mystic Falls someone could keep an eye on him. After that Damon took her out to dinner at a diner, nothing special a cheeseburger and French fries, hold the pickles. Now they were both back in their motel room and were getting ready for bed. Elena start to rummage through her bag, looking for her pajamas. Suddenly Elena's phone started to ring, it was Stefan. She was too tired to deal with him right now, she would text him in the morning about Ric. So instead of answering she declined the call and through it in her bag.

"I expected you to take that." Damon said, as he started to unbutton his shirt. Elena shrugged lightly.

"I didn't want to talk to him." She turned away from Damon and continued to look for her PJ's. He looked bewildered at her.

"What problem in paradise already?" He half-heartedly joked. Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about Damon?" She yelled in exasperation, he was annoying her all day, and she had about had it with everything. She was too tired for him to mock her.

"You two are back together, I just figured you'd want to say goodnight." He mumbled bitterly, Elena gulped.

"Why do you think we're back together?" She asked, as she started to approach him.

"Oh Please! I heard you two last night 'STEFAN I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" He sarcastically mocked Elena, and she bit her lip.

"Did you hear the entire conversation?" Elena looked up at him meekly.

"No , I had no intention to hear the rest of your confession of love to my brother Elena and besides I had to see Alaric." He turned away from her and continued to button down his shirt slowly. Elena turned back to her bed and suddenly was able to find her pajamas. She started to walked towards the bathroom, but she stopped.

"Well the rest of the conversation wasn't exactly like how it started." Elena mumbled, which made Damon turn around again to face her.

"Oh Really?", He asked with clear bitterness in his voice.

"Yes… Stefan thinks I have feelings for you." She murmured softly and suddenly the mask Damon had been wearing this entire time faded. Vulnerability was then put in it's place.

"Do you?" He asked, showing all of his emotions for the first time on this trip. Elena breathed in and sighed. "You know what don't –"

"Yes." Elena said interrupting him. Damon froze, his blue eyes blazing.

"Yo-you do?" He asked shakily. Elena smiled lightly at him and nodded.

"Of Course I do, Damon."

She then swiftly turned away from Damon and headed into the bathroom to change. She slammed the door shut and sunk to the ground, holding her chest so that it didn't explode. It was beating so fast and so loud that even she could hear it, in her ears. She tried desperately to slow it down. Finally it did, and so she put on her tight PJ's. White shorts, and a dark blue tank top. She opened the door, to see that Damon was still unbuttoning his shirt. She shook her head , and crawled into one of the two beds in the motel room. She quickly covered the comforters on top of her and tried to settle. Being in the room had now increased her heartbeat again. She looked back for a moment to see Damon still fiddling with his second to last button. She thought back to when she buttoned up his shirt, when he was too drunk to. How perfect his chest was, and how perfect it still is. Her breathing hitched in her throat, and her heartbeat had now grown to an abnormal rate. She was afraid she was going to kill herself. Damon started to walk over to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Damon." She whispered, so quietly that she wasn't sure if even he heard it, but he did. He slowly walked back over towards her bed. He stood above her, before lightly laying down on the bed next to her. She closed her eyes, and he stared deeply at her. One brown lock had fallen in her face and so he to gingerly took it and placed it behind her ear. She then inched closer to him and grabbed hold of his hand. Her eyes opened, as he started to rub the back of her hand with one of his fingers, in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly Elena wasn't so tired anymore. Damon moved a little closer to her and the two of them just stared at each other.

"So you do have feelings for me." It was a statement, but to Elena it sounded more like a question. Like reassurance. He didn't believe it. He thought he was dreaming, how could she actually have feelings for him. He wasn't Stefan, he wasn't _perfect._ She couldn't possible have any sort of feelings for him.

"Yes Damon." She said, breathing in. He nodded his head once more and looked down at their hands. "..but it's more than that." His eyes shot up like a rocket and go wide. His blue pools, pierce right through her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of himself. She shrugged and moved a little closer.

"It's more than just feelings, Damon. It's more than I even know how to explain." His heart dropped in his chest. That was more than he ever thought he would hear. _This is not happening_, he told himself. This couldn't be happening, he had dreamed about this night since, he didn't know how long. She smiled shyly at their hands. "Damon I..", He quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Don't say it Elena. Don't say if you don't mean it." He said, his voice cracking at the last word. She felt like she was about to die.

"But.. I do mean it Damon!" She suddenly yelled. She sat up and let go of his hand. She was towering over him, watching his every move.

"Elena please don't." He whispered still lying down on the mattress.

"Damon, I love yo-" and before she could even finish her sentence, his mouth was on hers. He was kissing her frantically, grasping his hand around the back of her head. One of her hands was placed at his neck the other was scratching his scalp. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, and just for the sake of it, Damon let her win. He gripped her waist firmly towards him, so they were even closer together. Damon rolled over so that he was on top of her, and she was laying beneath him. The hand on his neck started to gradually move down his back, to the hem of his shirt. She ripped his shirt open, wide and roamed her hands up and down his naked chest. He quickly disposed of the material, and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned loudly and gripped him harder. He then started to kiss every inch of already exposed skin, before he became frustrated and ripped her tank top open. She gasped in surprise, and delight. She giggled, beaming up at him.

"Damon, that was my favorite cami!" She laughed, and he chuckled too before kissing the newly exposed skin.

"I'll get you another one!" He said into her stomach as he started to nip at it. Elena moved her hips up in response to this. Damon groaned. She then reached down to Damon's belt buckled and started to undo it, he stopped her.

"Oh NO!" He smirked, "Ladies first!" Elena rolled her eyes playfully at him, but granted him a greater access to her pants by, moving them up towards him. He smiled delightfully and pulled them down kissing every inch of her thigh, and then moving down to her calves, and then her ankles. Elena felt like she couldn't breathe, if she thought her heartbeat was fast before, it was insane now. She found herself gradually getting wetter. Damon could smell it, the aroma was incredible. Unable to control himself any further he quickly disposed what was left of Elena's clothing, now she lay there fully naked. Damon Elena then sat up quickly, obviously understanding the rush. She removed his pants along with his boxers. Damon lightly pushed her down, and he hovered over her. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Please Damon, I love you." And that was all it took, He slammed into her, filling her insides with him. She cried out instantly. He placed his forehead back to hers, and slowly started to move in and out. She met his every thrust, and moaned and groaned with him. They fit perfectly together in every way possible. It was as if they were always meant for each other, meant to do this.

"I love you so much Elena." Damon murmured and kissed her tenderly. She gripped him tighter knowing that he release would be soon. His thrusts quickened and she didn't think she could hold it in much longer. "No Please!" He begged, "Together.", and she nodded. The more he moved inside of her, the harder it was for her to hold _it _in. Finally after what seemed like forever, of constant pleasure Elena and Damon finally reached their climax together, and emptied their juices with in each other. Damon fell next to Elena, and she curled up next to him.

"That was.." Damon started,

"Incredible!" Elena finished and turned towards him to kiss him fully. "I love you Damon." She said snuggling back on his chest. For the first time in a long time Damon Salvatore smiled, he didn't smirk, he smiled, a genuine smile.

"I love you so much more Elena." he said kissing the top of her head.

**THE END! **

**Hey guys! What did you think, this is a smuttier version of what I think is going to happen next week. I really hope they get together, I've only been waiting for them to for three years! Anyways super excited to hear what you guys have to say! Let me know how I did on this, and please check out my Hunger Games story if your into the books! Feel free to comment on either stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up to the warm breeze, flooding in from her motel window. She smiled and cuddled up to her pillow, she went to reach out to pull Damon closer, but when her hand descended out he wasn't there. Her eyes instantly shot open and looked down at the bed.

"Nice to know you thought of me first, this morning." Elena averted her attention to a fully dressed, Damon standing up with a brown paper bag in his hands. He walked up next to her and pulled out a cup of coffee. "Morning" He said leaning down to give her a small peck. She giggled and grabbed the cup greedily from his hands.

"Good Morning", She took a large gulp of her coffee savoring the taste. Damon then pulled out a bagel, and her eyes lit up once more. He chuckled, at her, and quickly gave her the bagel.

"Better not get crumbs on the sheets." Damon said with a smirk, Elena rolled her eyes, but just as she did she spilled coffee on the white motel sheets. It burned her a little bit and she winced, pulling the sheets off of her, revealing her body. Damon's blue eyes went wide, and she automatically blushed. She quickly ran over to the little closet in the back of the room, pulling out a white complementary robe.

"I've already seen it all 'Lena." Damon teased, her face got hotter, and her cheeks turned a bright crimson. He walked over to her, and pulled her close to him. "I think we need to talk about last night."He suggested, and she sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about, Damon. I Love you, I had sex with you.. the end." She said simply and walked over to her duffle bag. She pulled out a t-shirt, panties, and a pair of jeans. She only had one bra with her, and Damon ripped it, so I guess she was going bra-less. She quickly unwrapped the robe and threw it on the bed. She put her panties on and jeans before putting on her t-shirt. It was a dark blue, that practically matched the jeans. She turned swiftly around to him, he seemed tense. "What?" She asked with a little of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing, you're not wearing a bra." He said shakily. She smirked and grabbed the ripped black bra off the floor, to show it to him. He then nodded, understanding the situation. "There is still more that we need to talk about." Damon moved closer to Elena, and she stared up at him. His blue eyes seemed so vulnerable from where she was standing.

"Like what?" She asked simply, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh I don't know Elena, my brother?" Elena gulped, and looked down at the floor. "You love him too right?" He asked, and she nodded. She would always love Stefan. Nothing could change that, but now there was Damon in the picture too. This time there was no denying any longer, the deed was done. She's got both boys and has to make her pick. "Well who do you want me or him?" He asked, with a scared look. Elena hugged herself, and kept her gaze on the ground. She didn't know the answer to that. She wouldn't keep them both, like Katherine she wouldn't do that. Not that she thinks that they would actually accept to something like that, again.

"I can't answer that now." Damon only nodded in response to this. He started to walk away from her, and she could only watch. Unless she claimed him right then and there, she could not stop him from walking away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said to him even though he was out of reach. She knew he could hear her, and she was sorry. Sorry for falling in love with him and his brother, at the same time, for not being able to control her feelings. Sorry for sleeping with Damon even though she had Stefan back at home waiting for her. Weirdly she didn't regret sleeping with Damon, she just felt sorry because no Stefan will be feeling the same thing Damon is and the same way she is. She's ruining them all, it's all her fault. Everything is all her fault.

**Hey guys! I know that this is a small chapter, there will be a larger one next chapter. Please let me know what you guys think. I would absolutely love some feedback. Oh and please check out my Hunger Games story, and please let me know what you think about that story too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
